This is what you get
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: Lillykit gets kicked out of windclan. she goes to shadowclan. (I SUCK at summaries. please at least read the first chapter. better summary inside) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 2 Moon old Lillykit is hated by her clan and family just because she has two different** **eyes. She joins Shadowclan after Windclan pushes her out. Windclan is a strict clan that follows a strict appearance code. She proves Windclan wrong and Becomes a great leader after many challenges. The only cat in Windclan that cares about her is her sister Briarkit. **

**Lillykit's P.O.V.**

My mother, Kinktail, carries me through Riverclan territory to the gathering. I hang my head and cry. I am being exiled from Windclan. Kinktail gives me to Wingstar, Leader of Windclan, and She carries me over to the other leaders. I have White and Brown patched fur with one Pink and one Purple eyes. Wingstar drops me in front of the other three clan's leaders and two of them growl. They are toms. A black she cat wraps her tail around me and purr. I snuggle into her fur. "I will take the kit, Wingstar." She says and carries me away. I see Applepaw and Littlepaw, two apprentices from Windclan. I growl softly when we pass them. "I am Shadestar, leader of Shadowclan." The black she cat says when we get to the shadowclan cats. "I am your new mother." She says and places me next to a Brown she cat. "Sister, why and where did you get a kit?" The brown she cat says as I curl up next to her. "Pinestorm, this is my new daughter. Can you watch her?" Shadestar asks and Pinestorm nods. Shadestar pads away and Pinestorm curls around me. "You poor kit." She says and pulls me close.

After the gathering is over, Shadestar pads over with a Black tom padding behind her. "Lillykit, this is your new father." She says and the tom picks me up. "His name is Nightwing." She says and we leave the island. I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up in a den. I give my fur a nice groom. Shadestar and Nightwing already left. I sigh and pad out of the den. A kit tackles me and i see a Gray tom looking at me. "Hi!" He says and leaps off. Two she cats pad over and stand next to the tom. "Why were you in the leaders den?" One of the she cat asks and Shadestar pads up behind them. "Hello kits! I see you have met my new daughter." Shadestar says and licks my head. "Cool. I am Silverkit and this is my sister Amberkit and my brother Stormkit." The other she cat says and i nod. "I am Lillykit." I tell them. We run off and play. "Hello kits." A voice says and i see two cats pad over, a she cat and a tom. "Hi i'm Lillykit!" I say and look at them. "Shadestar's DAUGHTER." Silverkit says and stands next to me. "Cool. I am Goldenpaw and this is my brother Toadpaw." The she cat says. "See you around Lillykit." Toadpaw says and the two apprentices pad away. We play until a cat comes over. "Hi momma!" Amberkit says to the cat. "Hi. Are you Lillykit?" The cat asks and i nod. "I am Lizzardtail. I am going to take care of you." She says and i nod. The four of us pad into the nursery and Amberkit curls up next to Silverkit. Stormkit pads off a little. soon the three she cats are asleep. I pad over to Stormkit. "Can i sleep here?" I ask and he smiles. "Yes." He says and i snuggle next to him.

**4 moons later.**

"Lillykit, wake up." A voice says softly and i open my mismatched eyes and see Stormkit over top of me. "Hi." I say and sit up. "We are apprentices today!" Amberkit says and jumps up and down. We pad outside and see my father and mother talking. I run over to them and they purr. Shadestar grooms my fur.

"Lillypaw! Stormpaw! Amberpaw! Silverpaw!" The clan cheers. I got Pinestorm as my mentor. Silverpaw got Littleberry, Amberpaw got Shadestar, and Stormpaw got Nightwing. "What are doing first?" I ask Pinestorm, jumping up and down. "You and the others are going to make your nests." She says. "Because you four are going to the Gathering!" She says and i race to the apprentice den. We make pur nests and pad back out. "I can't wait!" Amberpaw says as we start out of camp. "you are soooooo lucky!" Silverpaw says and i look at her. "Why?" I ask. "Cause you have already been to a gathering!" She says and i nod. "I was two moons old! I don't remember anything!" I say and Stormpaw pads up next to me. We jump onto the tree bridge and pad to the island. We wait for Amberpaw cause she went last. "Let's go!" Amberpaw says and races into the trees. We pad in and look around. "Wow!" I say and look around. "Beautiful." Silverpaw says and we look around. We are the first ones there. Soon i smell a too familiar scent and freeze. The other three follow my gaze to the trees. Windclan pads in and we all growl. I see Wingstar pad over to Shadestar and they start talking. I see Silverpaw dart off and the three of us run after her. Riverclan is here. We catch up to her with a group of riverclan apprentices. "Hi!" I say. There are three Riverclan apprentices. "Hi i am Palepaw and these are my brothers Pebblepaw and Frogpaw." The only she cat says. "I am Lillypaw and this is Amberpaw, Silverpaw, and Stormpaw." I say and we start talking. After a while, three other apprentices pad over. "Hi! I am Foxpaw and this is my brother Cloudpaw." A red she cat says. We all look at the other she cat, A light brown she cat. "Hi i am Briarpaw." She says and i blink.

"What clan are you from?" Foxpaw asks. "Windclan." She says and the four of us Shadowclan apprentices freeze. "Hi Briarpaw! I am Amberpaw of shadowclan." She says and my sister looks at her, "Do any of you know my sister?" She asks. I am curently hidding my self from her. Stormpaw is blocking us from seeing each other. "Um... What's her name?" Silverpaw asks and Me, Stormpaw, and Amberpaw glare at her. "I think it was Lillykit, so Lillypaw?" She asks and Silverpaw looks at her. "Yeah. i kn..." She starts to say but Amberpaw jumps on her. "Amberpaw get off of me!" She says and pushes her sister off. "Yes, i know her." She says and Stormpaw, Amberpaw and I all glare at her. I shake my head no and she looks scared. "Whoops?" She says and Amberpaw glares at her. "Is she here?" Briarpaw asks. "Yeah, Right next to that tom." Foxpaw says and i growl. He steps back. I feel a tail on my back and see my sister looking at me. I get up and pad over to a quiet place. "Hi." I say and my sister looks at me. I missed you." she says. "I missed you two." I say and we sit there. "I am going back to the others." I say and walk back to the group. "I'm ba..." I start to say but stop when i see Amberpaw and Foxpaw glaring at each other. I see Stormpaw sitting on the side and sit next to him. "What happened?" I ask. "Amberpaw told Foxpaw about the whole plan thing and now they are mad at each other." Stormpaw says and i pad in between them. "Stop it." I say and they both look at the ground. "Well, if it isn't little missedmatched kit!" A voice sneers and i spin around. I see Applepaw and Littlepaw. I growl. Stormpaw, Silverpaw, and Amberpaw all growl and i see two cats jump back. "Appleflight and Littlenose, STOP." A voice says and i see Briarpaw behind them. They run away and Briarpaw smirks. "Thanks." I say and my sister nuzzles me. "No prob, sis." She says and pads away. Amberpaw, Silverpaw, and Stormpaw pile on top of me and we all giggle. "Can't... Breathe!" I say and they jump off. I get air in my lungs and soon the Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Thunderclan apprentices are all laughing.

"I never thought of Shadowclan having a sense of humor until i met you four!" Palepaw says when we stop laughing. "Thanks!" We say in unison and we all start laughing again. I feel something cut my ear and smell blood. I hiss and spin around. I see Kinktail and growl. I see Brairpaw sprint foreward and slam into her. She sends her mother flying into a bush. "Thanks." I say and see Shadestar padding over. "What happened, dear?" She asks as she looks at my ear. "Kinktail." I whimper and Shadestar looks at Wingstar. She growls and storms over to the windclan leader. I shrink back to Stormpaw and press against him. He licks my hurt ear and i flinch when i feel pain. "Sorry." He says when he sees me in pain. I see Kinktail and Wingstar talking and Kinktail storms off. "Shadowclan, were leaving!" Shadestar yowls and i pad over, staying next to Stormpaw. We walk back to shadowclan territory. when i get to my nest, i curl up in it. "Can i sleep here?" Stormpaw asks and i make room. He curls up next to me, like we did when we were kits. Soon i fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stormpaw's P.O.V. Four moons later.**

I wake u, curled next to Lillypaw. I love her. I think she loves me two. I sigh and pad into the clearing. "Stormpaw, go wake up Lillypaw. We are learning how to group hunt." Nightwing says and i go back into the den. I nudge Lillypaw and she looks up at me, Her mismatched eyes clouded from sleep. "Yes?" She asks and i look at her. "Group hunting. Get up unless you want your father to come wake you up." I say, padding tword the entrance. "DON'T SEND MY FATHER IN!" She meows and jumps up. She sprints ahead of me and into the clearing. I pad out of the den and we pad over to our mentors. "Let's go!" Pinestorm says and we leave camp. Lillypaw is pressing against me. Ever since the gathering with Kinktail, she is a bit scared of other cats. "Now, we have taught you how to group hunt so we want you two to catch two pieces of prey." Pinestorm says and we both nod. We stalk over to the stream and stop. "Squirrel. You go on that side and i'll go on this side." Lillypaw says and i nod. We stalk the squirrel. We both stalk up but Lillypaw is faster. She pounces and catches the squirrel. "Good job distracting the squirrel." Lillypaw says, picking up the squirrel.

We catch a mouse and pad into camp. We share a squirrel and go into the den. Lillypaw and i are the only ones in the den. "Hey Stormpaw, i have a question." Lillypaw says as we settle in our nests. "What is it?" I ask and she looks at me. "Do you like me?" She asks and i shake my head no. "Why not?" She asks and i see tears forming. I slide next to her. "I don't like you, I LOVE you." I say and she looks at me. "I love you two." She says and presses against me. I purr and lick her cheek. She curls up and i curl around her. soon we fall asleep.

**Two moons later, Lillypaw's P.O.V.**

"Lillyfrost, Stormheart, Amberwind! Silvertail!" The clan cheers. We walk over to the camp entrance i sit next to Stormheart and nuzzle him. After a while i smell a Windclan scent. "Amberwind, Silvertail, go get help!" I say as three cats pad up. I go to attack but i get knocked out. They knock Stormheart out and carry me to their camp. They lay me in a nest. I wake up the next morning. Applewind pads in with a rabbit. When he gets close enough, i scratch his muzzle and he drops the rabbit. Blood drips down from his muzzle and he pads out of the den, scowling. later my sister pads in. "Hi Briarpaw." I say and she purrs. " Briar_tail_." She says and i purr. "Lillyfrost." I say and curl up. I feel tears forming and my sister pads out of the den. I start crying softly. Stormheart is the only thing i can think of right now.

**Stormheart's P.O.V.**** 1/2 moon later  
**

a half moon. 1/2 a moon, my precious Lillyfrost has been gone. Every night. I sit by the lake and look at the stars. I sigh. I am on a border patrol. we see a Thunderclan patrol. "I have news to share with your leader." Ringstar says and we lead him and his two warriors to the camp. Shadestar and Nightwing are in the middle of camp. "Ringstar, what brings you to shadowclan?" Shadestar asks. "Not very good news. My warriors have heard from a windclan patrol that Lillyfrost won't eat very much and is getting weak." Ringstar says and the three of us leap to our paws. "Please help me get my daughter back by escorting us two the windclan border." Shadestar says and we pad out of camp. We go to the windclan border and wait for a patrol.

**Lillyfrost's P.O.V.**

I am curled up in my nest. "SHADOWCLAN!" A cat yowls and i see Kinktail race into camp. "Shadowclan is comming, just three, with my patrol." She says and Wingstar jumps down to Swallowtail, the deputy. I see Shadestar, Nightwing, and STORMHEART! I purr softly when i see him. "We have come for Lillyfrost." Shadestar growls and Applewind pushes me into the den. "Your not going ANYWHERE!" HE growls and i sink my claws into his side. He yowls and runs out. I purr and peer outside of the den. I growl at any cat who tries to get near me until my sister comes. "Oh my." She says when she sees how thin i am. "My dear sister." She says and i lean on her. "You can HAVE HER! She attacks most of the warriors who try to come near her!" Wingstar says and i see Stormheart sprint over here. I slowly pad to the entrance of the den and he runs in, nuzzling me. My sister purrs and walks out, giving us privacy. "I missed you Soooooooooooooooooo much." He says and covers my face in licks. "I was to sad to even eat." I say and he looks at me. He gasps and I lean on him. "Your so thin." He whispers and I nod.

"Come on, lets get you home." He says and we pad out. I hear every cat gasp but I keep on walking. I hear Shadestar and Nightwing follow us. When we get to the Thunderclan border, I see a patrol. Shadestar takes the lead. The patrol leads us to the shadowclan border. We pad through our forest. "Did they not feed you?" My mother asks. "No, I just was to sad and miserable to eat." I say and we pad into camp. I hear every cat gasp but Stormheart just leads me to the med cat den. He leads me to a nest and I curl up in it. He curls around me and licks my head comfortably. The last thing I remember before I fall asleep is his soft purring.

The next morning, I see Amberwind standing by my nest with a nice plump squirrel. "You need fattening!" She says and I eat the squirrel. "Thanks." I tell her and she pads out. Stormheart wakes up and purrs. I nuzzle him and purr. "I am glad your back. I don't think I could have survived any longer without you." He says and covers my face in licks. "Every single cat in Windclan except for my sister has at least one scar from me." I say and he purrs. " I am going hunting but I will be back." He says and pads out of the den. "I am glad your back." Silvertail says and pads to my nest. "My brother looks better." She says and I cock my head. "W-what do you mean." I stutter. "Every since you were taken, the first few days he never left his nest. Then when he finally left, he was always grumpy and snapped at everyone." She says and I nod. "He blamed himself for not being able to save you." She says and I sigh. "well, i better go. Nightwing is making me help Amberwind, Goldenpine, and Toadrock get moss for the elders. I hope you recover quickly." She says and pads out. I soon fall asleep.


End file.
